


Back Story

by HYPERFocused



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Body Part Kinks, Challenge Response, Character Study, M/M, Mutual Admiration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-22
Updated: 2014-05-22
Packaged: 2018-01-21 15:14:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1554857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HYPERFocused/pseuds/HYPERFocused
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rodney is an open book; John speaks volumes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Back Story

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: For the [](http://sga-flashfic.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://sga-flashfic.livejournal.com/)**sga_flashfic** Backstory challenge. Perhaps I took it a bit too literally? 707 words, Finished at 7:07 p.m on 07/07/07, and posted (there) at 7:17.

Even after years together, and countless conversations, reports and messages over devices both Earthly and Ancient, Rodney is still a work of art to John. They've shared adventures and anxieties, laughter and hysterics, and John has never once been bored.

He thinks about it sometimes, on the rare occasion that life is quiet enough for such contemplation. If Rodney never spoke another word, if, say, aliens stole his speech, or he took a vow of silence, John knows that he would still be able to read him. Decipher meaning and context from Rodney's actions and reactions; translate volumes from his expressions.

It's Rodney's expressions that mirror his words for most people, like precise line drawings used to illustrate the definitions in a dictionary or an old style encyclopedia. The curve of his lip morphs into fondness or consideration, contempt or wry humor, depending on the curl. The eyes that widen with incredulity, narrow with suspicion, darken with arousal when John is very lucky.

Sometimes John tells him to be quiet, not to speak, on purpose so he can read what Rodney's saying underneath. "I know you", Rodney says, his broad, beloved back bare and exposed to John's kisses and his touch. "I trust you," he says, as John kneads out the knots. "I want you," he says, as John's hands and lips grow intimate.

 

He doesn't need to be looking at John for John to know what Rodney wants. There are novels written in Rodney's stance, dramatic soliloquoys in the way he holds his coffee mug, the tightness with which he grips a pen. Rodney hands spread out on a keyboard, or splayed against John's chest as he relaxes into sleep say as much as well-thought words might do.

There's a lifetime ahead for learning his nuances the way he does with _War and Peace_ ; exploring characterization, picking apart the plot, cementing the themes: love, commitment, bravery, trust, and expecting the unexpected.

John vows to do his damndest to protect the library that consists of those he loves, and Rodney, its most illuminated volume, just as he knows Rodney would do for him. Rodney is an epic story, a best-selling thriller, and a romance all in one. and John will never be through reading him.

* * *

Everyone thinks John is all about the action, the dashing hero who leaps into the fray, slays the dragon (or becomes its friend) and rescues the maiden fair. And this is true, to a point, Rodney will acknowledge.

They see the brash, buff, handsome flyboy; the bravery, perhaps a lack of fear that lets him do the risky things he does. And that's not inaccurate either, Rodney thinks.

Because yes, John is gorgeous, and athletic, and all together the hottest thing it's ever been Rodney's pleasure to please. But he's so much more.

Rodney is in love with the way he leaps into the unknown. The way he says "Let's try this, I know it's going to work," even when he _can't_ know, not for sure. The way he trusts that the two of them will figure it out together.

Rodney is in love with John's agile mind. The way he won't hold back with Rodney, won't pretend to be less anymore. John could age into brittle bones and thinning hair (though clearly Rodney's ahead of the game on that one), and Rodney wouldn't care. He'd do his best to ensure John's safety this time, watch his "six".

He can imagine a time when the missions are mostly executed by soldiers and scientists younger than they. When the Wraith threat is a distant memory, before others are newly in place (they should be so lucky). He envisions a John who has ample time to truly lead, to teach generations ahead everything he's learned on the run.

But he can't imagine a day without Prime vs Not Prime, or teasing each other about crappy Sci Fi movies, and knowing John really gets his disdain, and knows Rodney doesn't hate them as much as he claims. He can't imagine a time without the challenge of uncovering John's hidden depths, or protecting his hidden humanity.

John's life story isn't one book, or even a library. It's the gamut, every word, collected : A-Z.


End file.
